Loup-garou
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: ANCIEN TITRE : MORSURE ANORMAL :Percy est forcée de quitter la colonie parce qu'il devient un loup-garou. Il revient quelque mois plus tard, alors que la colonie se fait attaquer. :o qui est ce nouvelle ennemie ? se passe avant hero de l'olympe. Peut-etre un nouvelle ennemie peut-etre que non:3 Bref venez lireeeeee s'il-vous-plaiiiiiit! -xxx- Charliee
1. Chapter 1

Loup-Garou: Chap.1

Chapitre 1: La morsure

**N/A : Yoooo! Je voulais juste vous dire que rien de m'appartiens sauf quelques personnage que j'ai inventé… & malheureusement ou heureusement l'histoire de Percy Jackson appartiens a Rick Riordan :') Ahhh oui aussi j'ai pas abandonne the baby theorie c'est jusque j'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration pour ecrire cette histoire:3**

**Je vous previens! Il va avoir des longs comme des petits chapitre dans mon histoire alors pleigner vous pas!:) et aussi plus de phrase quebecoise que française:) Merci.**

* * *

-xxx- Bonne lecture :D

Beaucoup de petit point pour vous mettre dans le contexte de la fic :

1-il n'a pas eu de guerre contre Gaïa...mais la disparition de Percy dans le livre va avoir lieu mais pour d'autre raison...

2-Poséidon a envoyé Percy chercher son frère qui s'appelle Lucas

3-Lucas part en quête pour retrouver Aphrodite :3

4-Il se fait acclamé, aimer de tout le monde pie Bla Bla Bla.

5-Il réussit à remplacer Percy dans sa place de héros de la colonie.

6-Lucas ressemble à Percy sauf qu'il a les cheveux bruns pale.

7-Leo, Piper et Jason son a la colonie des sang-mele... Oui oui Jason est au CHB on va dire qu'il est grec, mais qu'il vien juste d'arriver et que tt le monde sais que c'est le frere a thalia.

* * *

L'histoire commence ici :

PDV Percy

"Aller Percy! Tu est capable de le battre, il est moins entraîner que toi! Grrr! Pourquoi tu peux pas le battre?! "pensa Percy alors qu'il se pencha pour ramasser Turbulance.

"Aller c'est pas grave Cervelles d'Algues, tu l'auras la prochaine fois" lui dit Annabeth.

"mouais la prochaine fois"

"Bon Percy je reviens. Je vais me doucher" elle l'embrassa et partit dans la direction de son bungalow tandis que Percy alla dans la forêt. "Bon maintenant qu'il a personne avec moi, je vais pouvoir aller me pratiquer a l'épée sans que Monsieur Parfait soit la."

Percy marcha, pendant une dizaine de minute, dans la foret a la recherche d'un moindre monstre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de branche cassé juste derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et décapuchonna Turbulence entre temps, mais avant qu'il n'aille eu le temps de réagir une masse jaune lui sauta sur lui. Il sentit une douleur atroce sur l'épaule droite, il compris alors qu'il c'était fait morde par un animal sauvage et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, 5-10 minutes après s'être fait mordre, la première réactions qu'il eu était de regarder son épaule. En la regardant il eu un regard dégoûté. La morsure de loup était assez profonde, son chandail vert était rendu plein de sang et en lambeau et il reposait dans une flaque de son propre sang. Percy se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers un petit ruisseau assez creux qui était a quelque mètre de lui.

Le demi-dieu enleva son chandail et le mis dans l'eau pour le laver. Après avoir laver son chandail, il mis sa main dans l'eau pour que son pouvoir de guérison guérisse sa blessure qui est sur son épaule. Après 1 minute il enleva sa main et regarda sa blessure. En la regardant il remarqua qu'au lieu d'avoir disparue complètement comme d'habitude, elle avait fait une petite cicatrice blanche qui avait la forme des crocs de la bête.

Percy regarda autour pour trouver la moindre trace du loup (demander moi pas comment il sais que c un loup... il le sais seulement) qui l'avait mordu mais ne le vu nul part. Il se leva et il entendit le congue(**me souvien pu si sa le nom)** qui annonce le souper sonné. Il se dépêcha d'aller a son bungalow pour jeter son T-shirt mais il trébucha dans un ruisseau. En se relevant, il s'accroupit pour s'aider a se lever mais ne parvint pas a garder son équilibre, et retombait toujours sur ses pattes avant... Pattes?!

" Oh par le trident de Poséidon"pensa-t-il."mais que m'arrive t-il?" Percy se leva, toujours en loup, et commença a marche loin du camp pour pas effrayer les campeurs.

" Bon je ne peux pas retournée au camp comme sa, sinon il vont m'attaquer. Que suis-je censé faire moi... Et qu'est-ce que je peut dire a Annabeth? comment va t-elle réagir?! Si elle ne m'aime pue a cause de ma nouvelle forme qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, sans Annab..."

"Calme toi Persée Jackson. " Percy cru avoir imaginer la voix, mais quand un loup brun et un loup jaune sortirent de la forêt il sut qu'il ne les avaient pas imaginé.

"Suis moi Percy Jackson, tu seras en sécurité avec nous." Lui dit le loup blond.

"Mais je ne peux pas j'ai tout mes amis la-bas et Annabeth. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner."

"Viens avec nous Jackson" quand le loup brun prononça mon nom de famille cela me fit pensée à Clarisse et un frisson me parcouru le corps au complet."Tu seras en sécurité et tu va pouvoir repartir quand tu seras capable de te contrôler complètement. Tu est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir aller à la colonie sans te transformé sur le champs quand tu est colère. Alors suis nous maintenant."

Percy compris qu'au ton de sa vois qu'il était obliger de la suivre sinon elle allait m'amené de force avec elle. Alors il la suivit dans les bois.

* * *

PDV Annabeth:

"C'est vraiment bizarre Percy n'est pas la... Habituellement il vient me voir pour qu'on se rendre aussi Pavillon Réfectoire ensemble, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas la." Pensa t-elle.

Annabeth demanda a ses frères et sœurs s'il l'aurait vue et Malcolm lui répondit qu'il l'avait vue partir dans la direction de la forêt.

"Hmmm. Il est surement allée se défouler contre un monstre il va revenir, mais je vais quand même aller en parler avec Chiron s'il n'est pas rentrer après le souper."

**Saute De Ligne**

"Percy n'est pas venue pendant tout le dîner" pensa Annabeth quand le souper fut terminée. "Je vais aller en parler avec Chiron."

Annabeth alla voir Chiron et lui parla de ces inquiétude par rapport a Percy et il lui répondit :

"Ma chère Annabeth il est surement dans son bungalow... Va voir et s'il n'y est pas reviens me voir, nous enverrons des personne a sa recherche."

"D'accord Chiron."

Elle traversa le camp pour se rendre au bungalow numéro 3. En arrivant elle cogna et attendit que Percy vienne, mais il ne vint jamais. Elle ouvra la porte et trouva rien a l'intérieur. Elle fronçât les sourcils et sortit en courant voir le centaure.

Elle expliqua que Percy n'était nul par et il envoya des campeur avec Annabeth pour aller a sa recherche. Elle prit la forêt avec ses frères et sœurs et utilisa, par hasard, **(on va dire)** le même chemin que Percy.

Environ une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle arriva au même ruisseau ou que Percy avait laver son t-shirt et elle remarqua qu'elle que chose de rond et qui luisait. Elle se rapprocha, pris l'objet dans ces mains et éclata en sanglot.

Malcolm alla la voir en courant et lui dit:

"Annabeth! Annabeth? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?Tu a vue Percy?!"

Elle n'eu pas la force de parler alors elle lui tendit la chose quelle avait dans les mains et le donna a Malcolm. Il eu un hochait de surpris quand elle lui donna et il devina que c'était le chandail a Percy qui était déchiré et plein de sang.

* * *

**Hé bah ouais c'est tout pour le premier chapitre dite moi se que vous en penser:') je sais que c'est pas un suspences pour vous et que vous savez ou est passer Percy mais Annabeth et les autres campeurs le savent pas et tout laaa... **

**Désoler pour mes fautes d'orthographes.**

**Avez-vous trouver Annabeth trop fifille?! moi oui mais cette Annabeth là va avec mon histoire:) **

**entouka: je vais bientot publier un nouveau chapitre et aussi un nouveau chapitre de la theorie du bébé:3**

**-xxx-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre.2

**Bonjours:')**

**je vous donne d'autre info que vous aurez besoins pour suivre l'histoire alors sauter pas les infos... je vais juste decrire mes personnages en forme de loup... alors lisez bien:**

**Elizabeth: un loup au pelage jaune-blond.**

**Melodie: loup au pelage blanc et au yeux bleu électrique(je m'etais trompe elle est blanche pas brune:3)**

**Charlotte et Samuel: loup au pelage bruns chocolat et au yeux gris de differente couleur depend des humeurs**

**Julie: loup au pelage blond claire au yeux vert**

**Jessica: loup au pelage bruns,blond,roux et aux yeux jaune**

**Théo: lou au pelage doré et yeux jaune**

**Camila:loup au pelage bruns foncé et au yeux rouge**

**Percy: loup au pelage noir et au yeux vert mers**

**Sébastian: yeux et pelage bruns chocolat**

**Gabriel: loup au pelage gris argent avec des marques noir dans la figure et au yeux qui change de couleur**

* * *

PDV Percy:

Sa fait plus de trois heures qu'on marche. J'ai mal au pattes! Eh bah oui je dit patte maintenant depuis que Melodie( le loup blanc) n'arrête pas de me corriger. Elle me tape sur les nerfs, comme Thalia. Maintenant je vois la ressemblance entre ces deux sœurs. Eh oui, Melodie et Thalia sont les deux des filles de Zeus, mais Melodie est vieille d'environ 200ans. Elizabeth par contre est une fille d'Hermes qui a 202ans. Deux ans de plus que Melodie car c'est elle qui a transformé la louve brune. Elizabeth m'informa qu'il avait 10 loup-garou dans sa meute, 6 filles et 4 gars.

Il y a Charlotte ou Charlie, la co-adjointe de Melodie et Elizabeth, Samuel son frère ils sont tous les deux des enfant d'Athena. Julie, la meilleure amie de Charlotte, est une fille d'Hécate. Il y a Jessica ou Jess comme elle préférait se faire appeler qui est une fille d'Apollon et son frère Théo. Il y a Gabriel un fils d'Aphrodite selon Elizabeth il vient du Québec et il a un gros accent québécois. Il a Camila une fille d'Arès, mais a se qu'il parait elle est beaucoup plus douce qu'elle ne devrait et il a Sébastian un fils d'Héphaïstos celui-là est special car il a un don de plus que les autres fils, il est un faiseur(?) de feu.

"Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arriver?!" se plaignit Percy

"Arrête de te plaindre Percy." Répondit Elizabeth." Il nous reste environs 5 minutes et on est arrivé."

"Enfin! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis stresser de rencontre les autres loups. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas."pensa-t-il.

5 minutes, plus tard, ils arrivèrent a un petit campement.

Ils étaient installer proche d'une grotte ou, il estima, que c'était la ou il dormirait maintenant. Ils étaient non-loin d'un lac, se qui était très pratique pour lui, et quand même assez loin de la ville. Après sa contemplation il se rapprocha des personnes qui étaient présentes et se transforma en humain pour etre capable de leur parler.

Il avait six personnes en loup et les quatre autres en humain. Il promenait son regard sur les personnes humaines et il s'attarda sur deux personne qui dansait sur... Sur la Macarena?(P'tit Coucou a P'tite Poulette.) Ça doit être Charlotte et Julie. Melodie m'a expliquer qu'elles aimaient tout le monde et qu'elle faisait les folles la majorité du temps, mais qu'elles étaient de redoutable ennemies.

Charlotte était une petite brunette d'environs 5'5. Petite non? Je lui donnait environs 16-17ans, mais je savais qu'elle avait environs 150ans ou plus... Elizabeth m'a dit qu'elle était une fille d'Athena, mais habituellement les enfant d'Athena sont blond non?! Je compris quesqu'Elizabeth voulais dire quand elle se retourna vers moi, elle avait les yeux d'un gris argent perçant. Elle me fis un gros sourire et un ''Salut'' avec sa main et je répondis joyeusement. Je remarqua alors la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le contour de sa main. Sa morsure de loup. J'essayais de me concerter sur une autre chose que sa et décida de mieux l'étudier. Elle était assez muscler pour sa taille, mais pas trop. Elle n'était ni grosse ni anorexique, bref elle avait un corps qui allait avec son physique et surement sa personnalité.

Mon regard passa de Charlotte a Julie. Elle était le contraire de Charlotte. Elle avait les cheveux châtain claire, et était plus grande qu'elle. J'estima qu'elle mesurait environs 5'6/5'7. Ces yeux étaient vert, pas un vert océan comme moi, mais le vert qu'on trouve sur les feuilles en plein été, un beau vert que je trouve très jolie(je sais sa fait quétaine mais fallait que je l'écrive). J'essaya de trouver ou était sa morsure de loup, mais ne la trouva pas. J'estima qu'elle s'était surement fait morde sur une des jambes ou sur ces hanches. La seule ressemblance en elle et Charlie était qu'elle avait presque le même physique(plus dans le sens muscle, taille, poids et tout...).

Un peu plus loin se tenait un garçons âgé environ du même âge que moi. Il était grand et mesurait 6 pieds facile. Je compris alors que c'était le frère a Charlotte. Ils étaient presque qu'identique, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, les même yeux, la même forme du visage et même que la marque de la morsure était à la même place. La différence entre les deux était que Samuel est beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle et que bien sur il était un homme.

A côté de lui se tenait un garçon plus petit que lui environ 5'8 ou 5'9. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux qui changeait de couleur. Je sus alors que c'était Gabriel. Il avait les cheveux mouillé et était en costume de bain. Il avait des abdos a rendre jaloux tous les gars, il était musclé des bras et des jambes et il avait trois tatous. Je remarqua vite ou était sa morsure de loup, car il s'etait fait faire la bouche d'un requins autour de sa morsure. Un autres de c'est tatou était marquer les paroles d'une chanson que Je ne connaissait pas et son troisième tatous était tout au long de sont bras, c'était un centaure et il etait marqué Sagitaire en dessous et je compris qu'il était un sagittaire (nahh tu ben intelligent Percy pour avoir découvert saa). Il était beau. je sais que c'est bizarre a dire de la bouche d'un gars, mais c'est un fils d'Aphrodite alors c'est sur qu'il est beau.

Percy arreta de regarder Gabriel et regarda les autres. Je remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous transforme en humain.

À sa droite se tenait Elizabeth. Elle était plus petite que moi d'environs une tête et demi. Elle était blonde avec les yeux bleu. son visage était un peu rond, elle avait un lueur dans ces yeux qui disait ''Amène toi ici pour que je te botte les fesses'', elle avait un tout petit nez droit et elle avait toujours le menton lever pour nous dire qu'elle était la supérieure.

À ma gauche se tenait Melodie c'est un fille a la peau mulâtre et aux cheveux bruns. Elle avait les yeux bleu électrique. Elle avait un corps musclé, un peu trop musclé selon moi(Tue moi pas Melo d'avoir dit ça) et avait un caractère de cochon comme Thalia. C'est fou comme c'est deux la sont semblable mentalement et différente physiquement. Elles avaient les deux le même regard qui cherchait le trouble et le même caractères avec moi, mais elles étaient très gentilles. La différence entre les deux était que Melodie était plus joyeuse que Thalia. Elle souriait presque tout le temps! Sauf quand elle étaient fâcher ou exaspèré.

En arriere d'elles, se tenait une fille a la peau et aux cheveux noir, mais il avait une particularité special dans c'est cheveux, elle avait des reflets rouges et c'est yeux était rouge sang. Elle etait environs de la même grandeur que Charlie, mais elle était beaucoup plus musclé. Elle ressemblait a Clarisse en parlait de son corps, mais sinon elle ressemblait en aucun point a Clarisse. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était entrain de me sourire et me faire des "allo". "Note a moi-même ne pas lui dire que son père me déteste et que je l'aie battu a l'âge de 12 ans sinon elle ne va pu être gentille." Élisabeth m'avait bien prévenue que Camila était différente des enfant d'Arès, mais pas a se point la!

A coté d'elle se tenait une autre fille et la dernière. Ses cheveux étaient mouillé, signe qu'elle venait d'aller dans l'eau et ils étaient châtain claire. Elle était grande comme Julie. Elle avait un début d'abdos et était musclé du reste du corps aussi. Se sentant observer, elle alla chercher une serviette. En allant chercher une serviette Percy remarqua sa morsure de loup sur sa jambe droite. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était plus jeune que les autres. Pas dans le sens apparence physique, mais plus mentalement comme si çela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle s'était fait mordre. Il avait un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait jouer avec quelqu'un.

A côté d'elle se tenait son sosie mais en homme."Super d'autre jumeaux! Il en a encore combien?!" Pensais-je. Il me regardait d'un œil méchant surement pour avoir détailler sa soeur comme ça. Il avait les cheveux aussi blond que j'avait les miens noir, c'est yeux était doré, pas comme ceux de Cronos, mais un beau doré. Il avait environs la même taille que sa soeur, sauf que lui était un peu plus grand. Il compris qu'il ne devait pas se défier à lui ou regarder encore sa soeur comme il vient de le faire, se qu'il n'allait, de toute façon pas refaire puisqu'il était avec Annabeth. Et il compris aussi que c'était la pair de jumeaux/jumelles inséparables, Jessica et Théo, qu'Elizabeth lui avait parler tantôt.

Un peu plus apart du groupe se tenait le dernier garçon. Percy en conclu que c'est Sebastian. Il était plus grand que moi d'environs 5 centimètres. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns chocolat. Sa peau était bronzé. un bronzage parfait selon Melodie. " je pense qu'elle a peut-être un petit kick dessus,mais elle ne veux pas se l'avouer. Il va falloir que j'essaye de les matcher ensemble ses deux la." Se dit le fils du dieu de la mer. Il était très bien battit, parfait pour sa grandeur. Il avait un drôle de regard qui disait " aller viens ici pour que je te tue". Percy se dit qu'il ne devait même pas essaye de le niaiser, sinon il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

"Bon j'ai enfin vue tout le monde j'espère qu'il vont m'aimer!" Pensais-je

Juste après que j'aille pensé cela, un grosse masse claire me fonça dessus. Tout de suite après m'être fait sauter dessus je me transforma en loup. Je regardisa autour de moi et vu que les autres personnes riaient. Je me fit a nouveau pousser par la même masse, sauf que cette fois-ci, je réagit rapidement.

Je me suis battu pendant quelques instant avec l'animal, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coucher sur le dos avec un patte sur le ventre.

Le loup se transforma en humain et Percy vu qui l'avait battu. C'etait Jessica! "Une fille me battre! Voici la preuve que je vais pas bien" pensa-t-il. (Aucun sexisme dans la place ça fait juste partit de mon histoire.)

Elle se releva et lui dit: "Ouin, pour un demi-dieu j'ai vue plus coriace que sa." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

"Ahahaha! Tu t'es fait battre pas la plus jeune des loup-garou du groupe men!" lui dit Camila.

"Ouais, elle n'était pas censé etre différente de tout les enfants d'Arès celle-là?" Pensa le fils de Poseidon.

"Bon! Pas pire comme première journée avec ma nouvelle famille".

* * *

**Tadaaaa!:3 chapitre deux enfin finiiii! J'espère que vous avez aimé:') Laisser moi une petite review:') même si c'est juste un bonhomme smile!:) **

**-xxx- Àlà prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

**Yooo!**

**désoler**** pour le retard. j'ai comme recommencé le chapitre 3 fois... **

**C'est pas tellement d'un chapitre okok:') je vais le suprime demain mais je vais le rajouter dans lui que je vais metre demain... Je sais pas si vous me comprenez ou pas... Mais paa grave. **

**Rien ne m'appartien sauf les personnages que j'ai crée & tout apartiens a Oncle Rick!:') comme disent les Américains.**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN! C UN SPOILER OKOK! J'AI APRIS LE NOM DU CINQUIEME LIVRE DE HERO DE L"OLYMPE! JE LE DIT EN ANGLAIS: THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!*_* je sais pas si vous avez facebook laaa... mais aller voir la page Demigods ils mettent plein de photo de Percy Jackson c'est vraiment troooooop cool:3 **

**Yoo men et women! Je voulais dire aussi que de chapitre a beaucoup de flashback ... Soo les flashback vont etre en Italique okok:3**

3mois plus tard:

PDV Percy:

Sa fait trois mois que je suis ici. Je m'y plaît bien. Même si cela ne fait que trois moi que je suis ici, ils font déjà partit de ma famille.

Je prend des cours avec chacuns d'eux. Elizabeth m'apprend la transformation. Le premier cours que j'ai eu avec elle était le meilleur.

_"Bon Percy c'est ton premier cours de transformation aujourd'hui. J'ai remarquer que t'avais beaucoup de facilité a te retransformer en humain et moin en loup. Alors on va pratiquer sa aujourd'hui."_

_J'ai hoché de la tête et m'avança vers Elizabeth._

_"Hey les jumeaux!" Cria-t-elle._

_"Oui?!" Répondirent Samuel et Charlotte._

_"Non pas vous l'autre paire de jumeaux."_

_"On arrive!" Cria Théo._

_Jessica et Théo arrivèrent en deux temps trois mouvements._

_"Bon tu as besoins de nous zaza?!" Dit Jessica._

_Elizabeth grogna en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donne."Jess, tu sais qu'il a juste deux personne qui peuvent m'appeller comme ça."_

_"Oui oui, je sais. Il a juste Charlie et Melodie qui on le droit... Et bla bla bla. Bref de quoi tu voulais nous parler?"_

_"Ah oui! C'est vrai. Je voudrais que vous montrez a Percy comment se transformer en loup."_

_"Pourquoi tu peux pas le faire toi? & tu le sais en plus que j'ai de la difficulté a me transforme!"_

_"C'est justement mon but... Go! Transformé vous!"_

_"Wow! Drôle de conversation" pensais-je. Bon que la transformation commence! Alors que Théo et Jessica se préparait, j'entendis Charlie et Julie prendre des paries. Camila me regarda en me disant: "regarde bien le spectacle."_

_Les jumeaux partirent en courant et commencèrent a se transformée quand Samuel cria: "Attention Jess!"_

_Celle-ci se retourna pendant sa transfo et trébucha. Tout le monde sauf moi est partit a rire même son frère. Elle se leva et se retourna vers nous en nous lançant un regard noir. Je vis alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais dire quand elle disait qu'elle avait de la difficulté a se transforme._

_La jeune fille était a moitié loup. C'est-a-dire qu'elle avait du poils de loup, les griffes aussi, le museau, mais elle ressemblait toujours a une humaine(comme Hermione dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets quand elle boit du polynectare avec du poils de chat). On pouvait toujours voir que c'était Jessica. Elle avait encore la forme de sa face, mais avec un museau. On voyait toujours ces doigt, mais elle avait c'est griffe de loup. Son corps était recouvert de poils. C'était vraiment drole a voir._

_(Attention ya du mauvais la langage dans phrase:3)_

_"Ah ben tabarnaque! Calisse que je suis écœure" cria-t-elle._

_Elle se retransforma en humain et alla dans la forêt. Samuel leva les yeux au ciel et alla la rejoindre._

_"Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre c'est deux la." Dit charlotte. "Hmmmm avoir Jessica comme demi-soeur je me demandque qu'est-ce que sa fait..."_

_Julie partit a rire et dit assez fort pour que Samuel et Jessica l'entendent:"moi je pense qu'on va le savoir assez tôt surtout s'ils restent dans la forêt ensemble."_

_Melodie leva les yeux aux ciel tandis que touriait monde riait. "Bon laissez les en paix. Tout le monde sait qu'il vont finir ensemble."_

* * *

**bon comme on dit en anglais: this chapter suck! Je vais le refaire genre demain vous allez le ravoir mais en beaucoup plus long et avec d'autre info comme lea cour qu'il a avec tout le monde... Bref desoler pour les erreurs, mais je suis sur mon ipod et il les corrige pas:/ **

**-xxx- Charliee**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Yoo trop paresseuse pour sur piment le chapitre pie le replier soo je l'aie mis dans celui la alors skyper le bout que vous avez lus:3

PDV Percy:

Sa fait trois mois que je suis ici. Je m'y plaît bien. Même si cela ne fait que trois moi que je suis ici, ils font déjà partit de ma famille. Je prend des cours avec presque chacun d'eux.

Elizabeth m'apprend la transformation. Le premier cours que j'ai eu avec elle était le _meilleur._

_"Bon Percy c'est ton premier cours de transformation aujourd'hui. J'ai remarquer que t'avais beaucoup de facilité a te retransformer en humain et moin en loup. Alors on va pratiquer sa aujourd'hui."_

_J'ai hoché de la tête et m'avança vers Elizabeth._

_"Hey les jumeaux!" Cria-t-elle._

_"Oui?!" Répondirent Samuel et Charlotte._

_"Non pas vous l'autre paire de jumeaux."_

_"On arrive!" Cria Théo._

_Jessica et Théo arrivèrent en deux temps trois mouvements._

_"Bon tu as besoins de nous zaza?!" Dit Jessica._

_Elizabeth grogna en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donne."Jess, tu sais qu'il a juste deux personne qui peuvent m'appeller comme ça."_

_"Oui oui, je sais. Il a juste Charlie et Melodie qui on le droit... Et bla bla bla. Bref de quoi tu voulais nous parler?"_

_"Ah oui! C'est vrai. Je voudrais que vous montrez a Percy comment se transformer en loup."_

_"Pourquoi tu peux pas le faire toi? & tu le sais en plus que j'ai de la difficulté a me transforme!"_

_"C'est justement mon but... Go! Transformé vous!"_

_"Wow! Drôle de conversation" pensais-je. Bon que la transformation commence! Alors que Théo et Jessica se préparait, j'entendis Charlie et Julie prendre des paries. Camila me regarda en me disant: "regarde bien le spectacle."_

_Les jumeaux partirent en courant et commencèrent a se transformée quand Samuel cria: "Attention Jess!"_

_Celle-ci se retourna pendant sa transfo et trébucha. Tout le monde sauf moi partit a rire même son frère. Elle se leva et se retourna vers nous en nous lançant un regard noir. Je vis alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais dire quand elle disait qu'elle avait de la difficulté a se transforme._

_La jeune fille était a moitié loup. C'est-a-dire qu'elle avait du poils de loup, les griffes aussi, le museau, mais elle ressemblait toujours a une humaine(comme Hermione dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets quand elle boit du polynectare avec du poils de chat). On pouvait toujours voir que c'était Jessica. Elle avait encore la forme de sa face, mais avec un museau. On voyait toujours ces doigt, mais elle avait c'est griffe de loup. Son corps était recouvert de poils. C'était vraiment drole a voir._

_(Attention ya du mauvais la langage dans phrase:3)_

_"Ah ben tabarnaque! Calisse que je suis écœure" cria-t-elle._

_Elle se retransforma en humain et alla dans la forêt. Samuel leva les yeux au ciel et alla la rejoindre._

_"Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre c'est deux la." Dit charlotte._

_Julie partit a rire et dit assez fort pour que Samuel et Jessica l'entendent:"moi je pense qu'on va le savoir assez tôt surtout s'ils restent dans la forêt ensemble."_

_Melodie leva les yeux aux ciel tandis que touriait monde riait. "Bon laissez les en paix. Tout le monde sait qu'il vont finir ensemble."_

Je vous avait dit que c'était le meilleur! Les autres était correcte mais pas aussi amusant que celui-ci.

Mon autre cours se passe avec Melodie. Elle m'enseigne comment contrôler mes pouvoir que j'ai de plus grâce a ma transformation de loup. C'est-a-dire, elle m'aide a contrôler ma vitesse, ma vision nocturne, mon odorat, etc... Le premier cours était correcte, elle m'a plus expliquer comment ça fonctionnait plus qu'elle me le montrait.

Je me souvien d'un cour que j'ai eu avec elle. On pratiquait ma vitesse et pendant que je courrais elle m'a lancer: STOOOP! J'ai essaye de mon mieu d'arrêter, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas été capable et j'ai foncé dans un arbre.(-,-) Bref j'ai eu un gros mal de coup pendant 3jours. Les autres cours c'est bien passer avec presque aucun incident.

J'ai des cours avec Samuel. Bien sur puisqu'il est un fils d'Athena, c'est cours a lui doivent être instructif, alors il s'est proposer de m'enseigner comment se comprendre quand on est en loup. Je peux vous avouez que c'est le cours au je préfère le moins. Je déteste apprendre.

J'ai un cours avec Camila, puisqu'elle est une fille d'Ares elle s'est bien sur porter volontaire pour me faire des cours d'auto-défense. C'est n'est vraiment pas une partit de plaisir mais je préfère sa qu'au cours de Samuel. Son premier cours je ne sais pourquoi, elle a décider d'invité tout le monde la regarder m'enseigner.

(FB)

_"Bon pour ton premier cours bonhomme, on a de battre. Je te préviens je te laisse aucune chance."_

_Avant que je ne puisse réagir,elle prit une épée et me dit un entaille sur le bras gauche. A la suite de sa coupure elle m'en fit une autre sur la cuisse droite et comme je ne me contrôlait pas encore assez pour ne pas me transformer en loup quand jetait fâcher ou quand je me sentais attaquer, je devint un loup._

_"J'avais entendu dire que tu était l'un des meilleurs combattant de ta génération Jackson. Je pense qu'il se sont trompé." Me cracha-t-elle._

_Je me mis en humain et me releva et dit:" Je n'était même pas prêt quand tu as commencer a m'attaquer. Je veux ma revanche, mais cette fois-ci quand je vais être prêts"_

_Elle hocha de la tête et attendit. Je sortit Turbulence(me souviens pas si ça s'écrit comme sa:$) et attaqua avant qu'elle ne sois prête. J'essaya de la désarmer dans je ne réussi pas, je lui fis une blessure a l'épaule droit et un sur le mollet. Elle m'en fit une de plus sur le bras gauche (un chance que je suis droitier.) Au bout d'un je ne sais pour quelle raison et comment mais elle c'est retrouvé au dessus de moi avec son épée sur mon coup et mon épée derrière elle. Elle me regarda avec un regard amuse et me dit: "_

_J'avais totalement raison tantôt bonhomme(bon je pense que sa va être comme sa qu'elle va l'appeler maintenant)."_

_"Maintenant je vois la ressemblance entre toi et ta soeur!"_

_"Ma soeur? Laquelle j'en aie plein, beaucoup trop même. Selon moi." On entendit un éclair au loin et Camila rajouta: " Désoler. Je retire qu'est-ce que j'ai dit. Bref de quelle soeur tu veux parler?!"_

_"Clarisse la Rue. Elle voulait toujours se battre contre moi et elle aussi ma trouver un surnom: Tocard. (me souviens pas si sa s'écrit de même aussi:/) Au fils de ans je mis suis habituer et maintenant, je pense que je vais regretter mes paroles bientot, je pense même je m'ennuie d'elle._

_"Ah oui! Clarisse la Rue j'ai entendu parler d'elle. À ce qu'il paraît c'est la deuxième fille préfère d'Ares. Bien sur la premier c'est moi!"_

_"Camila je pense que tu te la pete un peu la non?!" Commenta Sebastian._

_"Bien sur que non je fais juste dire la vérité"_

Et ma leçon avec Camila c'est fini comme ça.

Ensuite j'ai un cours très particulier avec Charlotte et Julie. J'ai vite compris que c'est deux filles la était inséparable. Elles m'apprennent tous se qu'il faut savoir sur le loup sauf bien sur le langage parce que ça c'est Samuel et selon sa jumelle s'il ne m'enseignait pas quelque chose il allait péter une crise.

Il est ben bizarrement placer sans dire rien comme le cours c'est passer comme sa et tout mais sa me tentait juste pas de faire sa:3 bref bon flashback:

Leurs cours sont vraiment drôle elle m'apprennent tout se que je dois savoir sur le loup et sur les personne de la meute. Au début elle m'apprenaient tous de que je devais savoir sur les personnes qui font partis du groupe. Les cours durent tous un/une? heures de temps alors elle font un cours une personne. (Je vais séparer les cours vous aller alors voir quand je change de cours:3)

"Bon aujourd'hui, Percy, ton cours..." Commença Charlie

"Va parler de Elizabeth la première a avoir été transformer en loup." Continua Julie.

"Bon avant toute chose, tu as entendue Jessica appeler Elizabeth zaza je te conseille une chose ne l'appel jamais j'ai bien dit JAMAIS comme ça ok?!"

"Ok?... Mais est-ce que je peut savoir pourquoi?"

"Oui bien sur" continua Julie. " eh bien zaza est le surnom que ca mere l'appelais avant qu'elle ne se fassent tuer dans un accident d'auto." Julie m'expliqua tout sa sans une fois détourner le regard.

"Bon et la tu dois te demander pourquoi il a juste moi et Melodie qui on le droit de l'appeler comme ça" j'hocha de la tête et elle continua: "je connais Elizabeth depuis vraiment longtemps et je fus la troisième a être transforme... Mais ça fait partit de mon histoire a moi... Bref, avant que Julie ici présente arrive, Melodie et Elizabeth étaient mes meilleures amies. Alors je connais Elizabeth comme les doigts de ma main. Et c'est grave à cela qu'elle m'a permis de l'appeler zaza...

" Bon c'est une histoire très touchante, mais nous avons un cours a lui enseigner sinon ton frère va venir nous trancher la tête." Nous interrompis Julie.

J'ai appris qu'Elizabeth avait 202ans sans sont vrai âge et qu'avec son âge réelle elle avait 219ans. J'ai aussi appris qu'elle était rester juste 2ans avec la meute du loup qui l'avait mordu avant de partir et de commencer a forme sa propre meute.

* * *

Mon deuxième cours était sur Melodie. Elle est d'origine Canadienne, elle c'est fait morde par Elizabeth deux ans après celle-ci. Elle a 200ans sans sont âge réelle et 219ans avec son âge mortelle alors cela fait d'elle une des plus veille de la meute. J'ai appris qu'elle était la meilleure amie à Elizabeth même avant de s'être fait transforme en loup. J'ai aussi appris qu'Elizabeth et elle avait garder contact même si Eli c'était fait morde et qu'elle lui avait tout expliquer sur les dieux, demi-dieux, monstres mythologique et tout le tralala. Charlotte m'a expliquer que Melodie avait demander a Elizabeth de la morde et que quelque jours plus tard Melodie avait appris qu'elle était une fille de Zeus alors qu'elle se sauvait toute les deux d'un monstre et que la foudre était tomber sur le monstre.

* * *

Mon troisième cours les deux fille mon enseigner sur Charlotte et Samuel. Ils ont les deux 190ans exactement et 207ans avec leur âge mortelle. J'ai appris qu'avant leur transformation ils étaient inséparable. A l'école ils était toujours ensemble, ils savaient tout le deux que leur mère était Athena car leur père leurs avait dit avant de mourir poignarder dans une ruelle. Ils ont tout les deux aller dans un orphelinat pendant 3ans jusqu'à ce qu'il partent en randonné dans les bois et qu'ils rencontrèrent Elizabeth et Melodie ou ils ont eux aussi accepter d'être transformé.

_"C'est a de moment la que je suis devenue la meilleure amie des deux dirigeantes de la meute et que moi et Sam avons commencer a s'éloigner." Continua Charlotte avec un regard dans le vide._

_"Ouais! Mais ça c'est jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Et grâce a moi vous êtes presque redevenue comme avant!" Dit Julie avec un grossourire._

_"Ouais grâce a toi Lilouu!" Vraiment merci."_

_"Onw! Eh bah de rien louloutte."_

_"Lilouu et Louloutte?!" Demandais-je._

_"Trop compliquer a expliquer." Me répondirent-elles en même temps._

* * *

_Mon quatrième court fus sur Camila. J'étais sur et certain qu'elles allait m'expliquer qu'elle avait vécu une enfance difficile et tout, mais se fut tout le contraire. Mais ça c'était avant sa transformation._

_Elle habitait avec sa mère en Colombie. Sa mère était riche, elle habitaient dans une grosse maison et elle avait tous se qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement Camila, étant une fille d'Ares, cherchait et chercher tout le temps la bagarre. Alors un jours alors quelle se battait elle fut battu a mort. (Désoler Camila) C'est Samuel qui la retrouver alors qu'ils étaient en Colombie pour trouver des nouveau membres demi-dieux pour la meute. Samuel la trouver vers minuit dans le fond d'une ruelle et la mordît tout de suite quand il a vue qu'elle agonisait. Elle fut remis sur pattes juste quelque jours après son combat et elle a décider de les suivre jusqu'au État-unis a condition qu'elle puisse tout expliquer a sa mère. Bien sur ils avaient accepter et elle était aller tout raconter a sa mère qui l'avait laisser partit pour son bien. J'ai appris qu'elle avait 180ans et 196ans avec sa vie humaine._

* * *

_Mon cinquième cours parlait de Julie._

_"Yeah! Enfin mon tour j'ai hate de savoir si tu me connais bien ma belle." Dit Julie a Charlie._

_"Oh! Tu me mets au défis cocotte?!" Questionna La brunette._

_"Bien sur! Combien on parie?! 20$?" Charlotte hocha de la tête se retourna vers moi et commença son histoire sur Julie:_

_"Julie est originaire de France, c'est pour ça qu'elle a un accent français quand elle parle anglais. Son père est mort quand elle avait quinze ans et elle s'est enfuit de chez elle quand elle l'a appris. Elle l'a appris quelles que heures après la mort de son père pas par les policier, mais par Hécate. C'est aussi a de moment la qu'elle lui a annoncer qu'elle était une demi-déesse." Charlotte arrêta son histoire et regarda Julie pour lui demander si son début était correcte. Celle-ci hocha de la tête et lui fit un signe de continuer._

_"On s'est rencontré 2ans après qu'elle se soit enfuit alors que nous étions en chasse. Malheureusement elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je pense qu'elle a entendue un bruit parce qu'elle est partit à courir et quelques instant après j'était rendu au dessus d'elle le museau a trois centimètre d'elle." Je ne pue m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était cela leur première rencontre._

_"Je peux te dire que je me suis enlever vite d'elle en réalisant que c'était une humaine et grâce a mon super flaire j'ai été capable de savoir qu'elle était la fille d'un dieux/déesses. Je me suis vite retransformer en humaine et lui ai annoncer de tonne d'excuse. Elle m'a rien dit juste sourit. Je me suis retournée pour regarder les arbres et j'ai remarquer que tout les autres était encore en loup. J'ai regarder Elizabeth elle eu un conversation silencieuse avec elle. Pour toute réponses a ma question et hocha de la tête. Je me suis retournée vers Julie et lui ai lancer un trucs du genre: " Hey que dirais tu de faire partit de notre meute?! Tu pourrais devenir un loup et on pourrais t'aider à développer tes pouvoir de demi-déesse?" Tu aurais du voir sa tête coco! Elle avait la bouge grande ouverte c'était hi-la-rant!" Julie fronçât des sourcil quand je la regarda, mais ne passa aucun commentaire._

_"Bref, elle a bien sur accepter et nous sommes devenue des meilleures amies et grâce a elle je suis redevenue proche de mon frère." Finit-elle._

_"J'ai une dernière question pour toi Julie. Comment a tu réussis a rester en vie si tu es une demi-déesse de 15/16ans sans que les monstres te tue? Ou même sans nourriture ( est-ce que ma question fait du sens?!:o)_

_"Ah! Ben j'ai plusieurs secrets en tant que fille d'Hécate." Me répondit-elle seulement._

* * *

_Mon sixième cours parle de Gabriel. Il est d'origine Québécoise, Montréal plus précisément. Son père était un célèbre chanteur québécois, Marc Dupré. ( quel coïncidence c'est du Marc Dupré qui joue a la radio en ce moment:3) Les filles mon dit que c'était une des personnes les plus chanceuse du groupe. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est l'une des seule personne que s'est parent était toujours en vie après ou avant a transformation. Il est juste partit de la maison après c'est 18ans et c'est fait mordre deux semaine après par Camila. Sa fait 100ans maintenant qu'il s'est fait transformer alors il a 118 ans avec son âge d'humain._

* * *

_Mon septième cours était sur Sebastian le deuxième garçon de la troupe. Malheureusement, il ne parle pas beaucoup alors il nous a pas raconter son histoire._

_Les filles mon seulement dit qu'il s'était mordre il y a 50ans et qu'il a 67ans avec son âge normal, si on peut dire sa comme ça. J'ai appris que c'était Samuel qui l'avait transformé en loup alors qu'il avait essaye de se suicider. Après cela elles m'ont annoncer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui et que s'il voulait en savoir encore il devait aller le voir lui ou Samuel, mais que Sam ne me dirait pas plus qu'elle m'ont dit._

* * *

_Pour mon huitième et dernier cours sur le personne de la meute. Nous avons parler de Jessica et Théo._

_"Bon ceux-là leur histoire est bien compliqué. Je vais faire Jessica et Julie va faire Théo parce qu'elle le connais mieux que moi." Me dit Charlie alors que Julie lui donna un coups de point sur l'épaule. Bizarre..._

_"Jessica est un ans de plus jeune que Théo. La cocotte a côté de moi va te dire pourquoi. Bon tu dois te dire comment sa il se ressemble autant?" Je hocha de la tête pour réponses et elle reprit. "Juste parce qu'il sont jumeaux."_

_"Mais sa veut dire que..." Commença Percy mais il fut couper par la fille d'Athéna._

_"Que Théo c'est fait transforme avant. Oui. Mais c'est pas mon histoire c'est celle de Julie. Bref, elle est juste un ans de plus vielle que lui en son âge mortelle. Elle c'est fait transformée a l'âge de 17 ans et sa fait juste 9 ans qu'elle est un loup. C'est pour sa qu'elle t'a sauter dessus quand tu est arriver, elle a encore le goût de "jouer" on pourrait dire, mais dans 1ans elle va arrêter. C'est juste ça que je connais sur elle et son histoire alors on va laisser la parole a Julie pour qu'elle t'explique leur histoire au complet." Fini charlotte._

_"Pfff je connais pas toute leur histoire quand même! Bon commençons: alors Théo c'est fait mordre alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir d'un monstre, malheureusement il n'a pas réussit et le monstre a commencer a l'attaquer. Il serait mort si je n'avais pas intervenue. Alors qu'il était inconscient j'ai sauté sur le monstre et je le tua. Elizabeth était arrive juste quelque temps après. Elle m'a dit que si on ne le transformait pas il allait mourir, alors Elizabeth m'a demande de le mordre et c'est se que j'ai fait. Il s'est réveillé quelques heures après. Il a bien réagit à sa transformation comparer a certaine personne qui se serait enfui ou essaye de se tuer même... Bref! Nous lui avons expliquer qu'est-ce qui de passait et nous lui avait expliquer qu'il pourrait a sa mère la vérité ou juste dire qu'un satire était arrive pendant qu'il se faisait attaquer et qu'il était aller a la colonie. Il a choisi de mentir pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère et sa soeur. Un ans après, sa mère a Jessica l'a envoyé a la colonie, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive Théo est venu lui demander s'il elle voulait le rejoindre dans la meute et elle a accepter alors il la transformé. Théo avait 16ans quand il s'est fait mordre et il a 26ans comme sa soeur avec son âge de loup."_

_"Bref sa c'est l'histoire de tout le monde!"_

Jessica, Théo, Sebastian et Gabriel ne font aucun cours parce que selon Elizabeth il ne sont pas assez âgée. Même si Gabriel a 100ans...

* * *

**Bon! J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre!:3 dit moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez! Desoler pour les fautes d'orthographe:/ je suis encore sur mon ipod alors il les corrige pas. Bref mon prochain chapitre c'est rance contre avec les chasseresses! Percy va enfin voir une personne de son ancienne vie!:) je pense pas que je vais mettre un PDV Annabeth j'ai rien contre elle mais depuis un bon boute de temps a cause d'une fic en anglais je l'aime un peu moins:3 **

**Deviner quoi! Je suis aller acheter la maison d'hades!mais en anglais... Il est troooooooooooop boooon!*_* **

**bref a bientot pour le prochain chapitre:3**

**-xxx- Charlie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'aie dit mais je me trouve sadique! Pourquoi? Bah parce que toute les personnes de la meute on des enfance tristes:(**

**Est-ce que vous êtes content que je publie aussi vite? Comme je l'aie dit, bah je pense... C'est un PDV Thalia! Yahouuu! Bref bonne lecture j'espère que vous allez aimer mon chapitre.**

**rien ne m'appartiens sauf mes personnages et tout appartien a Rick Riordan **

PDV Thalia.

Cela fait quatre mois que les chasseresses et moi cherchons Percy aucune trace de lui. La colonie a presque abandonné toute les recherches sur lui les seuls a continué sont ses amis proches. Malheureusement, nous somme obliger d'arrêter les recherche parce que les dieux nous on ordonné de poursuivre un groupe de loup qui on commencer à attaquer la colonie. Nous avons faite groupe par groupe mais malheureusement aucun des groupes ne correspondait a la description des loups qui nous étaient donné.

Ils nous restaient deux groupe de loup a aller inspecter avant d pouvoir reprendre nos rechercher sur le fils du dieu de la mer. Nous somme arrive a un jolie petit campement d'environs dix loup (quel coïncidence c'est le camp a percy!). Nous sommes déjà venue les visiter il y a deux ans et c'est a ce moment la que nous avons appris qu'ils étaient pas des loups normal, mais des loup-garous. Je m'en souviens très bien parce qu'ils n'avait pas voulu nous lancer entre dans leur campement sans Dame Artemis. Maintenant que nous avons Artemis avec nous c'est beaucoup plus facile d'entrer parce qu'il sont capable de sentir la présente de la déesse.

Tout de suite en arrivant, on se fit accueillir par Elizabeth et Melodie tandis que les autres était derrière et en loup. Je remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau membre dans la meute. Il avait le pelage noir jais, je ne pouvais pas voir ces yeux, car il avait la tête dirigé vers le sol.

"Bonjours Dame Artemis!" Accueillis gentiment Elizabeth en faisant une petite courbette. "Que me vos le plaisir de votre visite?"

"Bonjours a toi Elizabeth, Melodie"dit elle en inclinant la tête." Je suis juste venue faire un tour. Obligation de Zeus. La colonie des sang-mêles s'est fait attaquer pas des loups et mon père veut que je fasse le tour de toute les meutes pour vérifier si vous seriez pas impliquer dedans." Continua-t-elle.

Elizabeth hocha de la tête et dit. "Oui nous avons aussi été attaquer par des loups, par chance personne est mort. Malheureusement je ne suis pas aller a Long Island sa fait 4mois environs."

"Mmmm. Quatre mois? Sa fait le même nombre de temps que Percy a disparut je me demanderais si..." Je me fis couper dans mes penser par Artemis qui m'appela.

"Thalia! Allo la terre appel la lune!( qu'elle ironie) j'ai besoin de ton aide dit moi dont s'il n'aurait pas un loup que tu verrais et qui aurait attaquer la colonie."

Je regarda tout les loups et secoua de la tête. " Non ma dame il n'y a aucun loup qui ressemble a la description."

"Merci bien. Bon Elizabeth est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'installes mes chasseresses pas trop loin d'ici pour la nuit?"

"Non bien sur que non." Répondit la chef de meute.

"Bien les chasseresses allées installer les tentes." Dit Artemis en se retournant vers ses compagnons.

"Dame Artemis est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé s'il-vous-plaît?"

"Bien sûr Thalia. Allez nous allons nous promener pendant que les filles font les tentes."

J'hocha de la tête de la suivis dans les bois.

PDV 3 ieme personne:

Après un moment Thalia commença a parler: "ma dame est-ce que vous avez remarque le nouveau loup?"

"Oui, a-t-il quelque chose de particulier?"

" Je pense que c'est Percy ma dame." Artemis me regarda surprise, mais ne dit rien et me

fit signe de continuer. " eh bien, Elizabeth a dit quelle était aller sur Long Island il y a quatre mois, le même nombre de temps que Percy est disparut... Et j'ai penser que puisqu'elle est une sang-mêles elle peut avoir été capable de rentrer dans les limite de la colonie et avoir mordu le premier pensionnaire qu'elle a vue et cela est tombé sur Percy. J'ai remarque aussi que le loup avait le pelage noir comme c'est cheveux et je pense aussi que c'est yeux sont vert océan. Comme on peut voir sur tout les autres loup leur yeux sont pareil en loup et en humain et les cheveux vont avec leur pelage..."

"Je vois alors tu pense que nous avons retrouvé Percy?"

"Oui ma Dame."

"Et j'estime que tu voudrais que je vérifie tes dires?!"

"Ehh bien oui. Seulement si vous voulez!" S'empressa de rajouter Thalia.

Artemis lui sourit et hocha de la tête. "Bien sur que je vais le faire Thalia. Maintenant retournons au campement pour que j'aille interroger notre ami le loup!"

Les deux filles retournèrent au campement et Artemis partit de sont côté tandis que Thalia alla rejoindre les chasseresses pour leur dire qu'elles venaient peut-être de retrouver Percy.

Pendant ce temps la, Artemis alla voir dans le camps.

Presque tout les loups s'était mis en humain les seuls encore en loup était un loup noir, une louve brune et une louve blonde claire. Les deux louves s'inclinèrent quand elles vues la déesse. Percy s'inclina aussi, mais ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Les deux filles partirent sachant que Artemis voulait parler avec le jeune mâle.

"Persée! Relève la tête. Je ne vais pas te manger." Dit Artemis. Percy leva la tête et regarda la

Déesse. Il se transforma en humain et demanda a Artemis:

"Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi?"

" Tu me sous estime trop Percy. Non pour de vrai c'est Thalia qui la découvert et elle me la dit. Elle voulait que je vérifie si c'était vraiment toi. (Euuuuh je pense qu'elle parle trop comme une ado québécoise men! Je vais modifier saa.) Et bien sur elle avait raison. Je pense que tu ferait mieux d'aller la voir avant quelle me fasse une attaque."

"Merci Dame Artemis." Remercia Percy avant de de transformer en loup et d'aller voir Thalia.

En arrivant au camp des chasseresses qui est a environ 3min de course, Percy se fit encore sauter dessus, mais cette fois-ci il se laissa faire, car il savait que juste une personne dans toute les chasseresses pouvait faire ça. Thalia. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme elle m'a manqué.

"Bonjours a toi aussi Thalia!" Dit-il après s'être retransformer en humain. Après qu'il se sois transforme Thalia lui donna un gros coups de point sur l'épaule et dit: "une chance que tu as ta malédiction d'Achille toi sinon je t'aurais tuer."

"Oui, Thalia, toi aussi tu m'a manquer." Il ignora son commentaire et lui donna un câlin auquel elle répondit joyeusement.

"Alors expliqué moi comme tu est devenus l'un des leurs." Percy lui expliqua d sa vie depuis qu'il s'est fait transformer. Thalia hocha de la tête de temps a autres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

"Hmmm, ok mais dit moi pourquoi elle t'a transformé?"

"Parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. C'est-a-dire, elle s'est fait attaquer par des loups et la majorité on été gravement blessé et elle demander s'il accepterais qu'il aille un nouveau membre dans la meute et ils ont accepter. Elizabeth m'a dit qu'elle avait faite un vote pour savoir quel demi-dieu allait se joindre à eu et c'est moi qui a eu le plus de vote parce qu'ils avaient tous entendue parler de mes exploits et ils pensaient que je ferais un bon compagnon de chasse, on pourrait dire." Répondit Percy. "Maintenant dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué a la colonie depuis que je suis un loup-garou?!" Demanda-t-il quand il eux fini son récit.

"Eh bien presque rue tu es chanceux. Quand Annabeth a découvert ton chandail plein de sang elle a tout de suite demander qu'elle parte a ta recherche. Elle n'a pas arrêter depuis le jours ou tu as disparut, Nico, Grover, tout les campeur de la colonie sauf Lucas on offert leurs aide, même les chasseresses on demander de participer a ta recherche. Nous avons malheureusement dû arrêter, car la colonie s'est fait attaquer par des loups et Zeus a demander à Artemis de rechercher les loups coupables des attaque de la colonie. Et grâce à ça nous t'avons retrouver et tu va pouvoir retourner a la colonie avec nous maintenant. N'est-ce pas?"

"Euuuh..."

"Percy dit moi que tu vas revenir avec nous?!"

"Malheureusement je ne peux pas tout de suite parce que je suis encore dans mes cours pour être capable de me contrôler, mais Elizabeth m'a dit que je pouvais revenir dans moins de deux ans!"

"Deux ans? Mais Percy qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Annabeth? Tu veux qu'elle se fasse un nouveau copain et une nouvelle vie loin de toi?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non! Le problème c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas sauf s'il arrivait quelle que chose de très grave a la colonie et que je n'aille pas le choix." Dit-il avait une voix qui soutenait plein de sous entendue.

"Oh! Ok. Bien sur! Je comprend très bien! Alors on se revoir tantôt Percy." Elle lui donna un câlin et partit voir les chasseresses.

"Bon chasseresse! J'ai besoins de votre aide. Nous devons ramener Percy a la colonie, mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avant 2ans alors nous devons inventer une solution. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il viendrais si la colonie se fessait attaquer par des monstres."

**saute de ligne**

PDV Thalia:

Enfin! C'est bizarre a dire, mais je suis contente que la colonie nous aille envoye un message Iris pour nous dire que la colonie se faisait attaquer et qu'elle avait besoins de l'aide des chasseresses.

J'était tout de suite aller voir Artemis pour lui demander si on pouvais amener les loups avec nous pour aller aider la colo et elle a accepter.

Ensuite je suis aller voir Percy pour lui parler.

"Percy! Est-ce que je peux te parler?"

"Oui. J'arrive."

Quand Percy arriva, Thalia se jeta a l'eau tout de suite:

"La colonie s'est fait attaquer par des monstres et les campeurs on besoin d'aide! Est-ce que tu viendrais avec nous? Pour aller les aider."

Percy sourit et dit:"yeah! J'attendais juste que tu me dise sa pour que je vienne avec vous, mais est-ce que les autres loups peuvent venir?"

"Mais bien sur! Go vas-y tout de suite! Parce qu'on part dans 2 heures seulement!"

Percy se retourna et alla voir La meute. Je décida de rester où que je suis pour pas que Percy sois obliger de venir au camp des chasseresses. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un gros sourire dans la face et hocha de la tête pour me confirmer qu'ils venaient tous avec nous a la colonie.

"Parfait! Enfin de compte on par dans 5minutes alors dit a ta meute qu'on pars bientôt! Ah ouii! Vous aller rester dans le bungalow d'Artemis sauf si vous voulez aller dans vos bungalow respectif." Informais-je Percy.

Avant d'avoir vie sa réponses je me retourna et alla voir les chasseresses pour leurs dire qu'on partait a la colonie. Elle vont tellement aimer sa aller la-bas!(noter bien le sarcasme).

PDV Percy:

Bon nous partons pour la colonie dans 5 minutes. J'ai pas hâte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que c'est parce que j'ai peur de la réaction des campeur quand il vont savoir que je suis un loup-garou.

"Percy! Tous va bien se passer!" Me dit Jessica avec un sourire. Je répondit a son sourire et elle me fit un câlin. Quand s'éloigna, je vis que Samuel me regarda avec un air mauvais. Je levais les bras au ciel pour dire:"j'ai rien fait!" puis pointa Jessica en disant:"s'est elle pas moi!"

Je me retournais et vis que tout le monde m'attendais pour aller voir les chasseresses. Alors je me transforma et nous allâmes rejoindre les chasseresses au camp. Thalia me sourit et nous commencèrent notre chemin vers la colonie.

Trois heures plus tard, nous sommes arriver a la colonie. Chiron nous entendait en haut de la colline avec Annabeth, Nico et Lucas. Quand je vis Annabeth mon cœur se brisa encore plus que quand je suis partis. Je remarqua qu'elle avait maigrît et qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Mon regard passa de Annabeth a Nico. Celui-ci n'avait pas changer d'un poils. En arrivant a Lucas je poussais un grognement et Melodie me dit de me taire. Je baissa la tête et continua à avancer sans rien dire.

En arrivant en haut Annabeth se jeta dans les bras de Thalia en lui demandant des nouvelles de moi, elle tourna la tête dans notre direction et Elizabeth secoua de la tête. Thalia lui répondit qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de moi et Annabeth commença a sangloter. Je détourna la tête pour ne plus la voir et je vis Charlotte et Julie se rapprocher de moi pour me "consoler".

"Desoler Percy je sais que tu est tenter d'aller la voir mais tu ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite"me dit Charlotte. Je la regardais en me demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire en disant Pas tout de suite mais elle ne me répondit pas.

Chiron nous regarda un peu surpris de voir des loup mâle avec les chasseresses, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il nous dit que nous pouvions rentrés et que nous étions pile a l'heure pour le souper.

En arrivant dans le Pavillon je vis que tout le monde nous regardait. Thalia demanda à Chiron si elle pouvait parler a tout le monde et il accepta.

"Bonjours chers campeurs!

Vous avez surement pourquoi nous somme ici. Eh bien, nous somme venu pour vous aider contre les loups qui vous attaquais parce que nous pensons qu'ils vont bientôt vous re-attaquer. Vous devez aussi vous demander pourquoi les loups ici nous on suivis tandis qu'habituellement nos loups nous suive pas? C'est facile c'est simplement qu'ils ne sont pas nos loups et parce qu'ils ne sont pas des loups ordinaires. Avant que je vous en dise plus sur ce sujet. Je voulais vous avertir nous avons retrouver quelqu'un. Désoler Annabeth de ne pas te l'avoir dit tantôt. Vous avez surement deviné que je parlais du campeur ressemant disparut: Percy Jackson." Il eut un silence complet dans le Pavillon personne ne parla sauf un tâta du nom de Lucas.

"Si vous l'avez retrouver ou est-il a-t-il trop peut de se montrer?"

"Pour répondre a ta question Lucas. Percy est avec nous en se moment même. C'est de sa que je parlais quand je disais que ses loups pas normal. Ils ne sont pas des loups ordinaire parce qu'ils sont des loup-garous." Il eu un autres grand silence dans le campement. Jusqu'à se que Thalia de retourne vers nous et demande de redevenir humain.

Les un après les autres nous nous somme retransformer en humain. Chiron demanda a tout les personnes de la meute sauf moi de se présenter.

"Bien sur Chiron." Dit Elizabeth. Je m'appel Elizabeth j'ai 17ans, je suis la fille d'Hermes et je suis le chef de la meute."

"Je m'appel Melodie, j'ai 19ans je suis la fille de Zeus et je suis aussi la chef de la meute.

"Je m'appel Charlotte, mais je préfère Charlie, j'ai 17ans, je suis une fille d'Athena et je suis la co-adjointe de la meute."

Je m'appel Samuel, j'ai 17ans aussi, je suis un fils d'Athena et je suis le frère jumeaux de Charlotte."

"Je m'appel Camila, j'ai 16 ans, je suis un fille d'Ares, mais je ne suis pas comme eux."

"Je m'appel Julie, j'ai 17 ans, je suis un fille d'Hécate et je suis la meilleure ami a Charlotte."

"Je m'appel Gabriel, j'ai 18ans, je suis le fils d'Aphrodite et je vie du Québec."

Je m'appel Sebastian, j'ai 17ans et je suis le fils Hephaistos."

Je m'appel Théo, j'ai 16ans, je suis le fils d'Apollon et je suis le frère jumeau a Jessica."

"Je m'appel Jessica, j'ai 17ans, je suis la fille d'Apollon et je suis la jumelle a Théo."

Tout le Pavillon on accueillis les nouveau venu comme s'ils étaient ordinaire et qu'ils faisaient partie du camps depuis de année.

"Votre attention tout le monde! Puisque que nous avons de nouveau compagnons, je vais faire un entorse a la règle et vous permettre d'aller vous asseoir avec qui vous voulez." Nous annonça Chiron.

Les chasseresses sont toutes rester ensemble tandis que la meute allèrent sois a leur table respective ou il suivait un ami. Je suis, bien sur, aller a la table des Athena pour aller voir Annabeth. Samuel et Charlotte sont venue avec moi pour que je leur pressente leur frères et sœurs. Après que j'aille présenter tout le monde aux jumeaux, je me fis encercler par une paire de bras. Annabeth. J'avais tellement hâte de la voir. Tout chez elle ma manquer.

Notre moment fut interrompis par un bruit d'assiette cassée. Je me détacha pour voir d'où sa venait et je vis que c'était Elizabeth qui avait échapper son assiette j'allais lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passait quand j'entendis un grognement qui venait du fond de la forêt.

Les loups.

**Mouahahahah! Je suis sadique! En ce jour d'action de grace j'ai décider de publier un autre chapitre juste pour vous :) desoler encore pour les fautes!**

**Entouka laisser moi une petite review même juste un bonhomme sourire:P **

**ciaoooo et a la prochaine:) **

**-xxx- Charliee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooooo sa va?!:) bref bon chapitre!**

**Crédit : tout appartiens a Rick Riordan malheureusement ou heureusement?**

Dans le chapitre precedent:

**_Les Loups_**.

PDV Elizabeth:

Je l'aie entendue je suis sur que c'est lui. Pourquoi lui?!

* * *

_Je courais. Aussi que je pouvais. Je me faisait pourchassée par quelque chose. Cela faisait environ 5min que je m'enfuyait. J'avait fuguée de chez moi i jours, a cause des monstres qui me suivait._

_Je m'arrêtai quelques seconde plus tard et repris mon souffle._

_C'était un très mauvaise idée de faire cela. Pourquoi? Parce que 2 secondes plus tard, je me fis morde par quelque chose. Je me suis reveiller dans une tante quelques heures apres je pense. Il avait un jolie garçon au pied de mon lit. Il était grand environs 6pieds, il etait blond, il avait une beau corps et je voulais voir ces yeux mais je ne pouvais pas, car il était de dos a moi. Je découvrit la couleur de c'est yeux juste quelques instant après parce qu'il se retourna vers moi. Il avait les yeux bleu. Bleu comme les miens ou plus précisément comme tout les enfants d'Hermes."Ah! Tu es enfin réveiller. Ça fait des heures que tu dors. Je te préviens je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai eu de la chance que tu te réveille que quelques minutes après. Juste au cas ou tu demanderais si je te regarde quand tu dors."_

_"Euh...? Ok?" Répondis-je._

_"Tu dois te poser 1 millions de question en se moment, alors je vais en répondre a quelque unes si je peux."_

_"Ou suis-je?"_

_"Tu est dans un camp que nous avons installer dans la forêt."_

_"Pourquoi suis-je ici?"_

_"Euh... Qu'est-ce que je vais te dire va etre un choc alors prépare toi. Tu est un sang-mêlée fille d'Hermes et tu viens de te faire mordre par un loup-garou."_

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? Moi fille d'Hermes? Le dieu des voleurs? Quoi? Un loup-garou ma mordu? Impossible. _

_"Hein?" Fut la seule chose intelligente que j'ai dit._

_"Ok. Je recommence l'homme que tu pensais ton père ne l'est pas pour vrai. Ton vrai père est Hermès. Tu sais le dieu des voleurs dans la mythologie grec..." J'hocha de la tête et il continua." Se n'est pas le seul a exister tout les autres dieux, titans et monstre de la mythologie existe. Mon pere est Apollon, le dieu de la poésie, musique et...( oupsss je me souviens pu de ces autres rôles.) Au faite je m'appel Josh."_

_Je le regardais la bouche ouverte et lui demanda: " Et pour les loup-garou?!" _

_"Ah oui! C'est vrai! Bon c'est un très longue histoire et nous avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire sa cours. Je suis un loup-garou, je me suis fait mordre il y a environs 200ans et aujourd'hui tu a eu la malchance d'être dans notre terrain de chasse alors qu'on chassaient et tu t'es fait mordre par Alexandre un loup plus jeune que moi." _

_"Attend tu es entrain de me dire que je suis un loup-garou?!" Il hocha de la tête. "Mais c'est impossible."_

_"Ben techniquement parlant non, puisque que je suis un loup-garou, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'est pas la seule a avoir réagit comme ça. D'autre question?" Je secoua de la tête en signe de négativité._

_Pendant les deux année qui suivirent, il m'expliqua tout de que j'avais a apprendre sur les loups, comment combattre, comment parler et comprendre quand j'était un loup. Après 1ans et demi, j'ai commencé a avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais il me considérais juste comme un soeur. J'ai été ton second pendant environs 5mois et demi, mais je suis partit après parce que les sentiments que j'avais pour lui n'arrêtais pas de grandir et sa me brisais le cœur de savoir qu'il ne m'aimerais jamais, alors je lui aie expliquer que je devais partir parce que ma meilleure amie avait besoins de moi (se qui était un mensonge) et que j'allais les retrouver. Bien sur ayant confiance en moi, il m'a laisser partir et je ne suis jamais revenu. _

* * *

Melodie me regarda se qui confirma mes soupçons a propos du chef de l'autre meute.

PDV 3ieme personne (il est vraiment pas long se point de vue):

Théo fut le premier a réagir, il cliqua sur une bague qui se transforma en arc a flèche, il regarda Julie en levant des sourcils et elle hocha de la tête. Elle fit apparaître un arc et des flèches juste devant elle. Quelques seconde plus tard, tous les autres loups sauf les jumeaux d'Athena s'étaient transformés.

"Je vais rester avec les "Athena" pour faire un plan, Samuel est-ce que tu reste avec moi je vais surement avoir besoin de ton aide ?!" Charlie expliqua

et demanda.

"Non." Répondit-il en se métamorphosant.

" Bah ouais c'est sa! Aide moi pas conn**d! Essaye au moins de ne pas te faire tuer s'il-te-plaît!" Dit-elle, alors qu'il partait a la limite du camp.

**saut de ligne** trop paresseuse pour marquer la façon qu'il vont faire le plan.

"Alors ta compris le plan, Charlotte?" Demanda Annabeth ou peut-être que c'était sa soeur? Il se ressemble tous.

"Oui, je comprends! Sa fait un millions de fois que tu me le demande. Pas parce que je suis un brune que je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que vous." (Ahhh! Sa me tentait qu'elle ne s'entendent pas bien:3)

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel ( Eh bah ouais c'est Annabeth) et soupira: " je n'ai jamais dit ça! J'ai rien contre les brunes tu seras et de..."

"Les filles arrêter! Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais on est entrain de se faire attaquer pas des loups..." Interrompis un des garçons. " Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite si tu veux avertir les autres loups du plan." Continua-t-il.

Charlotte pris sa forme de loup et alla expliquer le plan aux autres.

PDV Percy:

J'attendais a côté d'Elizabeth quand j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

"Salut les coco! Bon le plan est très facile. Les Athéna sont allés avertir les campeurs du plan. Il faut juste faire une distraction tandis que les campeur vont aller les surprendre par derrière pour qu'on puissent les encercler."

"D'accord merci ma chouette." Dit Melodie." Est-ce que tu es aller expliquer le plan a Julie et Théo?!"

"Non, la petite amie a Percy, Annabeth, je pense , va aller les avertir."

"D'accord"

Tout de suite quand elle finit sa phrase, elle fut attaquer par quelque masse noir. C'est a se moment la que la bataille éclata.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers un grand loup qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau et ils commencèrent a de battre.

Je me fit attaquer par un loup caramel. Il essaya de me mordre, mais j'esquiva et l'attaqua. Une chance que j'avais pris mes cours avec Camila, car je réussi a le tuer après 2 minutes de combat. Je remarqua que les campeurs étaient rendu derrière eux sans qu'ils ne l'aillent remarqués. Théo et Julie qui faisaient partit d'eux, ont commencer a tirer des flèches sur les loups, tous les autres campeurs ont commencé a attaquer les ennemies. Bientôt nous formions tous un cercle autour de nos ennemies qui avaient arrêter de combattre. Elizabeth s'avança et se transforma en humain.

" Josh." Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Le loup avec lequel elle c'était battu se transforma en humain et sourit. "Ah! Elizabeth, s'est un plaisir de te revoir."

"Le plaisir n'est pas partagé."

"Ah! Tu es toujours aussi aimable a se que je vois."

Elizabeth grogna et dit: "Bon maintenant que tu est notre prisonnier, tu vas pouvoir reprisée a mes questions."

"Sois pas si sur de toi Elizabeth. Tu pense vraiment que je suis venue juste avec ces loups la? Je pensais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça."

À ce moment la, tout les loups qui étaient dans le cercle se firent engloutirent sous la terre. Je remarqua que Samuel partit a courir en direction de la forêt, ce qui déstabilisa la meute parce que Samuel n'agit pas comme ça, alors ont le suivit. À la moitié du chemin ont entendit un hurlement de loup non-loin de nous. Nous savions tous qui c'était. Samuel. Sa soeur jumelle fut la première a arriver sur les lieu et elle cria: "Samuel."

* * *

**J'ai eu un peu difficulté avec le chapitre 4:/ desoler si s'est pas claire... Bon je vous jure que sa va etre le chapitre le plus court ok?!:) bref dit moi qu'est-ce que vous en penser et aussi si je devrais faire mourrire Samuel ou pas:3 j'ai vraiment eu aucune idée vaquois marquer dans se chapitre la:/ en plus que suis pourris pour faire des scène de bataille:P **

**bref ciaooooo**

**-xxx- **


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

PDV Charlotte

"Samuel." Criai-je. Il était couche dans le gazon dans sa forme de loup. Il avait plein de sans sur son poil. "Tata ! Je l'avais prévenu en plus"

"Théo vient ici tout de suite ! Jessica va me chercher un fils d'Apollon. Elizabeth, Melodie est-ce que vous pouvez partir a la recherche du la chose qui a fait sa ? S'il-vous-plaît ?" Demandais-je, alors que j'étais assise à côté de Samuel pleine de son sang.

Avant que quelqu'un me réponde on entendit un crie humain. Percy fut le premier à réagir et alla dans la direction du crie avec Gabriel. Jessica partit 2 secondes après les deux garçons, et Elizabeth et Melodie partirent dans la direction de la forêt pour essayer de trouver la chose qu'avait blessée le loup.

Théo s'agenouilla devant moi et examina mon frère. Il toucha une de ces côtes et on entendit Sam gémir, je lança un regard noir a Théo et il me regarda en levant les deux mains dans les airs. Il continua son inspection et il découvrit qu'il avait les côtes de casser, une patte de fouler, beaucoup d'égratignures et on a découvert qu'il ne pourrait pas se transformer en humain tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement guérie et que s'il essayait de devenir humain il allait aggraver son état. Il m'apprit qu'il allait être oblige d'avoir une dizaine de point de suture.

Jessica arriva que quelques minutes après avec un de ces frères, Will je pense. Il examina Samuel et demanda a deux garçon de l'amener a l'infirmerie, mais je les arrêta: "Non ! On ferait mieux de l'amener puisqu'il est dans sa forme de loup." Will hocha de la tête et j'appela Gabriel et Sébastian qui arrivèrent que quelques seconde après. Je suis rester jusqu'à se qu'on m'oblige de sortir de l'infirmerie pour qu'on puisse le soigner.

Je suis alors allé dans la cabine d'Artémis pour me reposer. En entrant, j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne, alors je me suis allonger sur un lit et j'ai fermer les yeux. Tout de suite quand je les aie fermé j'ai sentit quelque chose sur moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis mise a crié.

Julie PDV:

J'étais au pavillon réfectoire avec tous les autres campeurs entrain de manger quand nous avons entendu un crie aigu venant des Bungalow. J'ai regarde Thalia, mais elle haussa des épaule en guise de réponses. Je me suis retournée pour parler avec Charlotte, mais me rappela quelle était resté avec Samuel. Attendez un peu. Charlotte n'est pas la, et il y a quelqu'un qui crie comme une vrai fille! Oh mes dieux ! ''Élizabeth ! C'est Charlotte !'' a peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'elle se leva et courra ans la direction des bungalows. Je la suivie et on réentendit crié. On alla voir dans la direction su crie et on se retrouva devant la cabine d'Artémis.

En entrant on vit une Charlotte sur une table entrain de pointer plein de chose noire qui était au sol. En regardant mieux on pu voir que c'était des araignées. Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupira. Attrapa une balayeuse et aspira toute les araignées. Charlie me sauta dans mes bras en me disant: "merci ! Lilouu! Merci mille fois. Il en avait plein partout ! Plein de petites bibittes noires ! A côté de moi ! Sur moi ! Partout ! "

"C'est correcte il y en a pu. Vien allons manger sinon ils vont tous se demander qu'est-ce qu'on fait." Lui dis-je. Elle hocha de la tête et nous nous rendîmes au Pavillon. La reste de la meute on dû comprendre que c'était correcte, car il nous on portée aucune attention, mais, bien sur, les personnes de la colonie nous on bombarde de question. Cela a pris environs 5 minutes avant que Chiron reprenne le contrôle et ce fut grâce a Percy parce qu'il a envoyé une vague sur les campeurs. "Merci Percy ! Mais je pense que la vague n'était pas nécessaire ..." Dit Chiron. "Alors que c'est-il passer ?"

"Eh bien ... Euh ... Je suis allé dans mon lit pour dormir parce que j'était fatigué. Et vous savez tous que je suis une fille d'Athena. Et juste avant au je m'endorme, j'ai sentis quelque chose sur moi et c'était plein d'araignée. " avoua Charlotte. Les Athéna la regardèrent d'un air compréhensif, tandis que les autres riaient.

"Bon quel campeur a mis des araignées dans le bungalow d'Artémis ?" Demanda Chiron. Aucun des campeurs répondit, mais on voyait que dans le coin des Hermès sa riaient plus. '' Correction: les quels des Hermès ont mis des araignées dans la cabine d'Artémis?''

Tout les enfants du dieu des voleurs on pointé Travis et Connor. '' Hey les mecs ! Vous n'étiez pas supposer nous dénoncer. '' Ont-ils crié en même temps. " Ok j'avoue que c'était mon idée, mais je l'ai placé avant que je sache qu'il avait des enfants d'Athéna dans la cabine. "

" Tu vas mourir pareil ! Graine de Dieux ! " Criais-je. " Tu vas souffrir, pour avoir niaisé un loup-garou. " Continuais-je dangereusement. " Surtout pour avoir niaiser ma meilleure amie !"

Charlotte sourit et me dit pour que tout le monde entende : " je pense qu'on va prendre notre revanche ?! "

"c'est sur! " répondis-je.

Avant que j'aille pu dire quelle que chose aux deux concerné, Will est arrivé en courant en criant : " Les filles ! Et les gars … Samuel est réveillé ! "

Bizarrement Jessica fut la première à réagir, elle est arrivée avant le reste de la meute. Quand nous sommes arrivés, elle tenait la main Samuel et elle avait les larmes au yeux. "Euh ...? Jessica ça va ? " demandais-je

"Jessica, tu peux me dire qui ils sont ?" Demanda Samuel.

"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! " Charlotte commença à sangloter. "Samuel ! Tu ... Tu n-ne te souvi ..." Elle ne pût continué, alors je continua : " Samuel tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de nous ? Même pas ta de ta sœur Charlotte ? De Melodie ou Elizabeth? De moi Julie ? Theo, Gab, Sebas, Camila ou même Percy ? "

"Euh ... Je me souviens de Jessica comme vous pouvez le voir. Cependant je ne me souviens d'aucun de vous. J'ai des images flou... d'une paire de yeux gris comme les miens, de deux filles complètement folles" dit-il avec un sourire." Deux loups se battant, je pense des chefs, de tatous, un marteau. et encore des yeux, mais cette fois-ci il sont bleu/vert. "

Est-ce que je peux lui parler seul à seul ?! S'il-vous-plaît ?"

"Bien sur chérie ." Répondit Elizabeth.

PDV Samuel:

Je sais que je la connais, mais je ne la replace pas. Selon Julie, je pense, elle est ma sœur jumelle. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi elle veut me parler.

"Eh! Sam!" Commença-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Salut."

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?"

"Un peu ... Je me souviens de ton caractère, de tes yeux et que tu es vraiment folle quand tu est avec la fille de tantôt, mais je me souviens de rien d'autre. Désoler."

"Tu n'as pas à être désoler bro ! (Troop tentant de marque saa) ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle du loup qui ta mordu. Et je te jure sur le stuc que je vais retrouvé le loup qui a fait sa ! Et le tuer. " après qu'elle ait fini ces paroles on entendit un tonnerres.

"Sur le Styx ... Hmmm ... C'est très grave de faire des promesse sur sa non? "

"Eh oui! Tu vois que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour mon petit frère! "

"On est jumeaux !"

"Et puis ? Je suis née avant toi pareil ! "

"D'accord d'accord! Mais si j'apprends que tu ma mentit et que je suis née avant toi sa va aller mal !"

"Pfff qu'est-ce que tu pense me faire ?"

"Euh ... en se moment rien, mais quand je vais me rétablir tu vas avoir un coup de pied dans les fesses sœurette !"

"Hahaha tu essayeras pour voir. Bon moi je te laisse te reposer on se reparleras demain, je vais tout t'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu dois savoir sur nous. "

"Bonne nuit ."

PDV 3ieme personne.

Quand la fille d'Athena sortit, elle se dirigea vers Julie en premier et lui demanda: " Bon on mets tu notre plan en action ? "

"Oh que ouii Louloutte! Que pense tu de juste faire semblant qu'on va prendre un revanche? sa serait vraiment drôle ! ou qu'on demande aux autres campeurs de leur faire des tours parce que sa me tente pas de gaspiller du temps pour eux?"

"On demanderas aux campeurs de leur jouer des tours."

"Parfait !"

Il se dirent tous Bonne nuit et allerent tous dormir.

* * *

**Bon bon bon! j'ai poster! yeahhh! J'ai comme eu le syndrome de la plage blanche laa mais le prochain chapitre va etre concentrer sur Samuel et Charlotte ok?!:)**

**laisse moi un review**

**ciaoooo**

**-xxx-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

Message: mon chapitre ne va être pas juste sur charlotte et Samuel, mais sur presque tout monde. Et aussi, j'ai oublier de dire que sam se souvenait d'une fourrure rouge et noire:3

Sooo bonne lecture :)

CRÉDIT: tout appartiens Rick Riordan ! Sauf mes personnages !

Le lendemain matin:

* * *

PDV Gabriel:

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'aie pas dit mon avis pour ne pas venir ici. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Si j'avais dit mon idée, mon meilleur n'aurait pas perdu la mémoire. Charlotte ne serait pas en "dépression" parce que son frère ne se souviens même pas d'elle. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas perdu au complet, il se rappel de Jessica parce qu'il l'aime, bien sur, il se rappel de mes tatouage, de la couleur de yeux à Charlotte et à Percy, de deux loups, Elizabeth et Melodie, d'une fourrure noire avec des reflets rouge: Camila, d'un marteau surement lui a Sebastian et de deux folles dansant, c'est-à-dire Julie et Charlotte.

J'étais dans mon lit en ce moment. N'étant pu capable de rester coucher, je me leva et alla me promener dans le camp dans ma forme de loup bien sur. Après un moment, je me suis retrouver devant l'infirmerie. Je suis rentrer et est allé a cote du lit a Samuel. Bizarrement, il se réveilla quand je me suis assis.

"Salut" dis-je.

"Salut. Tu me rappel tu es qui ?!" Me dit-il avec un sourire.

"Je suis Gabriel ... Ton meilleur ami... Ou plutôt ton ancien meilleur ami."

"Tu peux toujours être mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ail perdu la mémoire qu'on ne peu pas être ami. "

"Je suis d'accord. Cependant, je veux pas que tu te sente obliger d'être ami avec moi, ou que tu te crée des faux souvenirs de moi et je pense que toute tes proches pensent la même chose."

"Oh ! Ok. Je comprends."

"Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux pas revenir des meilleures amis ! Samichou ! "

"Samichou ?"

"C'est le surnom que tu déteste le plus parce que c'est comme sa que ta jumelle t'appelle. Et a cause c'est a cause de sa que je t'appelle comme cela. "

Il grogna et je ria(?). "Bon je vais te laisser, faut que tu reprendre des forces. "

"Pourquoi tout le monde me dit sa ? Je ne suis même pas fatiguée !"

"Endors toi pareil ! "

* * *

PDV Sebastian

J'avait demander à Elizabeth le soir précédent, si je pouvais aller dormir dans la cabine des enfant d'Héphaistos et puisqu'elle est d'une nature généreuse elle a accepté. Alors, le lendemain matin je me suis réveille dans la cabine avec mes frères et sœurs. Le frère que je préfère le plus était Léo ( hihihi ! C'est mon personnage préférer ! Bref on revient à l'histoire) pourquoi? Parce que c'est celui qui me ressemblait le plus. Il avait toujours le sourire, mais je le voyais bien qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, je le voyais dans son visage. Comment en étais-je sur? Facile, je vois la même expression tout les matins quand je me regarde dans le miroir. Comme on dit souvent les personnes les plus joyeuses sont souvent les plus tristes, ce qui est mon cas, malheureusement. La différence entre moi et mon frère, c'est que, moi, je reste le plus loin possible du monde, tandis que Léo a besoin d'attention. La preuve, hier, le jeune garçon, quand je suis arriver pour demander des armes aux enfant d'Hephaistos, il a commencer à chanter en espagnol et à danser en nous donnant les armes. C'était vraiment drôle.

Comme vous avez sûrement compris, je m'entends super bien avec eux, j'aimerais bien rester après la guerre si je survis bien sur... Et si tout le monde veut. Melodie et Elizabeth vont sûrement vouloir et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul a vouloir rester. Par contre je sais que les filles vont rester, sauf peut-être Camila, Theo et Samuel irons avec eux aussi et Gabriel je sais pas. Ah ! En parlant de Samuel je me demande comment il va. Je pense que je vais aller le voir.

Je suis arrivé 5minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie ou des enfants d'Apollon soigna le fils d'Athèna. Il me regarda, me sourit, mais leva les sourcils tout de suite après ce qui me fit rire. "Hey Sam. Je suis Sebastian. C'est toi qui ma transforme en loup."

"Est-ce que j'avais une bonne raison de te transformer en loup ou tu était juste devant moi au mauvais moment ? "

"Ah pour sa! Tu avais une très bonne raison." Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, mais sachant qu'il est un fils d'Athena, il voudra tout de suite savoir.

" Je peux savoir la raison? J'essaye d'en savoir le plus sur moi."

"Eh bien... Ne me juge pas ok?" Il hocha de la tête et je continuais. " en fait, tu ma retrouver dans les bois alors que je mourais, je venais juste d'essayer de me tuer et sa aurait fonctionner si tu n'aurais pas été la et pour cela je t'en remercie. Euh... Ben j'avais essayer de me tuer parce que je détestait ma vie. Je me faisait tout le temps attaquer par des monstres, mes parents étaient morts, je me faisait intimider par presque toute les personnes de mon école et j'avais de la difficulter a rester plus de 2mois dans une famille d'accueil. Et...euh... ben je suis aller dans la forêt, j'ai avalé le plus de médicaments que je pouvais et j'allais mourir, mais tu est arrivé, tu a crié quelque chose à Elizabeth, tu ma mordu et je me suis évanoui. Je me souviens que t'en aie voulu au début de m'avoir mordu, mais maintenant je pense que je suis content ! En plus j'ai rencontrer ma famille et je pense que je vais demander à Elizabeth et Mélodie si je pourrais rester ici, je m'entends super bien avec eux ! Mais cela on s'en fou non?!"

"Bien sur que non ! C'est super le cool que tu fasses ça. Je suis extrêmement content pour toi. Cependant j'aurais bien aimé que tu reste avec nous. "

Je lui fis un sourire et alla dire quelque chose, mais un fils d'Apollon arriva et me dit: " déyoler de vous déyanger, mais faut ye fasse un inspection dé os dé mon patient." Finit-il avec une gros accent espagnol. Je pus seulement hocher de la tête et sorti de l'infirmerie en fessant un signe de la tête à Samuel pour lui dire que je reviendrais plus tard.

* * *

PDV Camila.

Je vus Sebastian sortir de l'infirmerie ce qui me donna le goût d'y aller pour voir Samuel. Annabeth m'avait expliqué qu'il pourrait peut-être retrouver la mémoire si on lui parlait de son passer. Malheureusement j'ai juste une chose à lui dire et c'est un de moment le plus triste de ma vie. Ma transformation. (Vous allez comprendre dans pas long la.)

"Grrr! Yon peux pas yavoir la paix pouye un moment ?" Dit un espagnol qui soignait le fils d'Athena

"Euh... Non." Répondis-je fermement.

Le fils d'Apollon en marmonnant des mots en espagnol et que je compris:" Pfff ! Les enfants d'Ares ils se pensent toujours les meilleurs !" Je fis un soupire et me retourna vers Samuel.

Il me regarda et eu un hochet de surprise en voyant mes yeux. Je partit à rire et il leva les sourcils. " Je me souviens très bien que c'est de la même façon que tu a réagit quand tu a vue mes yeux la première fois. Hahaha !" Il me regarda gêner et il me sourit en passant un main dans ces cheveux.

"Je m'appel Camila. On m'a dit que je serais capable de te faire remémorer des souvenirs si je venais te parler. Alors je vais te raconter mon histoire." Je pris un inspiration et commença :" bon pour commencer j'ai 16 ans en apparence physique, ça fait 180ans que tu ma transformer et ça fait 196 ans que je vis. Je vivais en Colombie avec ma mère avant d'être transformer. Tu m'a transformer alors que j'agonisais dans une ruelle."

"Je venais de me battre avec 3 garçons parce qu'ils écœuraient ma meilleure amie. Bien sur puisque je suis une fille d'Ares je chercher tout le temps la bagarre et il a toujours une aura au tour de moi qui fait que le gens veulent de battre, alors ça leur a donné encore plus le goût de se battre avec moi. Cependant, on ne gagne pas toujours... Tout le monde la bien vue quand Percy a battu Ares en personne. Bref, je n'est pas gagner mon combat et il mon battu a mort. Tu m'a retrouver 1 heure après l'incident et tu ma mordu tout de suite en voyant que j'agonisais. C'est à cause de cela aussi que mes yeux on changer de couleur, je veux de ma transformation parce que quand tu ma découvert mes yeux étaient brun... Et voilà c'est mon histoire."

"Wow ! " je souris en voyant sa réaction.

"Bon moi je vais te laisser... Faut que j'aille voir les enfant d'Ares. Je vais envoyé quelqu'un de la meute pour essaye de te ramener la mémoire. Bye."

"Bye Camila."

* * *

PDV Melodie

Je marchait avec Elizabeth quand Camila arriva a côté de nous et nous dit: " hey les filles ! Samuel est tout seul à l'infirmerie pie j'ai dit que j'allais lui envoyé quelqu'un pour lui rappeler des moment de sa vie obliger.

En arrivant, on vit Samuel la tête entre les mains et on se dépêcha d'aller à côté de lui. " Samuel ça va?"

"Ouais ouais... Je viens juste de me rappeler de quelque chose."

"Est-ce qu'on peut savoir quoi?"

"Je me rappel de ma vie avant de mettre fait transforme, mais c'est comme s'il me manquait une information et je sais la quelle. Il me manquait ma sœur dans mes souvenir. Je n'aie aucun convenir d'elle. Et vous êtes Elizabeth et Melodie non? Les deux loups se battent que je me suis souvenu?

"Eh bah ouais c'est nous ." Nous dimes en même temps. Il nous regarda et sourit.

"Est-ce que vous avez des moment gênant de ma vie à me raconter ? Avant que Charlotte vienne me les raconter ?"

"Oh oui nous en avons plein! Et c'est sur qu'on va laisser ta sœur t'en raconter." Répondais-je. "Bon par quoi commencer? Ah oui ! La première fois que tu t'es transformer en loup ! C'était tellement drôle ! Bon c'est moi qui t'enseignait. J'avais demander à toi et ta sœur si vous étiez capable de vous transformer et vous m'aviez répondue que oui. C'est sur, étant des enfants d'Athena, vous alliez me répondre oui automatiquement. Alors Charlotte avait bien réussit sa transformation, (nah nah je me la pète pas! ) mais toi non tu a passé plus de deux heures à essaye de te métamorphoser. Tu fessais petit bout par petit bout. Tu avait commencer avec les mains, les pied et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que tu réussisse. C'était vraiment drôle ! "

"Je me souviens aussi" continua Elizabeth. " que nous somme allez aux centre d'achat avec les filles et tout et que tu a vu un superbe belle fille et que ta essaye d'avoir son numéro de téléphone, mais Charlotte et Julie n'aimaient pas la fille alors elle faisait tout pour te mettre mal alaise ! Il sont arriver à côté de toi et on fait plein de connerie, Julie est arrivée, t'a embrassée et ta dit : "bébé pourquoi tu flirte avec cette blondasse ? " la fille est partit en regardant Charlotte et Julie tellement croche la! C'était à mourir de rire ! "

"Oh mes dieux ! Vous étiez obliger de me faire rappeler de moment de ma vie la ? "

"Oh que oui ! " répondirent-elles en même temps ( coup donc elle sont bien synchro aujourd'hui ) .

Alors qu'ils parlèrent de Samuel, les deux inséparables rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie. "Hé les filles ! On allait justement partir. Sa tombe bien. À plus, les poulettes."

* * *

PDV Julie:

Je marchais avec Charlie pour aller à l'infirmerie quand un fils d'Hephaistos, un petit latino qui ressemblait a un lutin, arriva (devinez c'est quiiiiii) et commença à flirter avec Charlotte. J'était plier en deux tellement que je riais. Vous devriez voir le visage a Charlotte. Je pense que c'est la chose la plus drôle a voir ! Elle me donna un coup de coude et sourit au latino. Je compris facilement que je coup de coude voulais dire : "ferme-la et aide moi à me débarrasser de lui ! " Je fis la chose la plus niaiseuse du monde je la pris et dit : "désoler beau bonhomme, mais nous devons aller voir son jolie petit frère ! Qui a perdu sa belle petite mémoire ! Au revoir on se croise un jour ! Dans une autre vie peut-être ce qui va sûrement pas se passer puisque nous sommes immortels."

Le garçon nous regarda la bouge ouvert, hocha de la tête et nous au revoir. Charlotte et moi étions couchez part terre tellement on riait. Cependant, je suis sur d'avoir vue Charlie rougir en lui parlant. Bref, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie et nous avons vue que Samuel avait de la compagnie alors nous avons attendue et nous avons écouter les souvenir que les deux filles disaient a Samuel. Nous sommes rentrer 5minutes plus tard. Les filles sont partis et nous on laisser seul avec le fils d'Athena.

"Eh bien ! Vous êtes ma quatrième visite aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes tous arranger ou quoi ?!"

"Non...euh...oui... On pourrait dire que oui mais c'était pas intentionnelle. C'est jusque Annabeth, un fille d'Athena est venu nous dire que si on venait te parler tu pourrais peut-être retrouver la mémoire. Alors on est venu. " dit Charlotte avec un ton maussade.

"Tu a pas l'air de beaucoup aimé cette fille... Annabeth je pense."

"Ouin... Bah je sais pas... Elle est trop différente de moi pour que je l'aime."

" les contraires satire non? "

"Peut-être, mais pas dans mon cas. Bref on s'en fou on parle de toi la."

"Oui c'est vrai. Bon est-ce que vous avez, vous aussi, des moment gênant pour moi?"

"Oh que oui beaucoup de moment gênant." Répondis-je. " Ok. Ce moment la n'est pas gênant pour toi mais pour moi et cute pour toi. Alors tu est très chanceux. C'était le même jour que quand tu avais essayer de flirter avec la petit blonde... Bon ben juste que quelques minutes plutôt, on revenait d'un magasin pour les hommes et les femmes alors nous somme allés essayer des vêtements. Charlotte m'a obliger d'essayer une robe et je déteste les robes, mais puisque je l'adore beaucoup, je l'ai essayé. Je trouvais aussi que mes yeux allait bien avec la robe. Elizabeth et Melodie sont allés nous chercher de la nourriture pendant que nous vous étiez en train d'attendre que je sorte de la cabine parce que je m'obstinait avec Camila et ta sœur. Camila a sortit un trucs du genre : " Julie ! Si tu ne sort pas de la cabine tout de suite ! Je vais venir te sortir tout de suite en brisant la porte et je jure sur le Styx que je suis très sérieuse ! " j'ai été obliger de sortir à ce moment la parce qu'elle avait jurée et j'étais sur qu'elle allait tenir sa parole et je ne voulais pas payer la porte. Les deux filles était tellement époustoufler a ce moment la ! Et tu aurait du voir ton visage on diras que tu venait de voir un ange, pour utiliser les même mots que tu avait dit ( je sais pas si ma phrases a du sens okk). Bien sur nous étions pas les seuls dans le magasin, alors vous n'étiez pas les seuls a me regarder. Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu est devenu vraiment protecteur envers moi. Tu lançais des regards noirs a tout le monde qui me regardait. Les deux filles étaient de ton bord aussi alors elles m'ont vite retournée dans la cabine pour que je me remette en jean." Finis-je.

"Ahhhh! Oui ! Je me souviens de se jour la ! C'est le jour ou que tu as embrasser mon frère ! Juste pour faire fuir une blondasse. Ah le bon vieux temps." Dit l'autre enfant d'Athena. "Moi aussi j'ai un moment cute. Que personne ne connaissait sauf moi et toi."

"Euh... Si tu veux je peux vous laisser les deux? "

"Non tu peux rester il fallait que je t'en parle aussi, mais en en savais pas quand t'en parler." Me répondit-elle. " c'était deux/ trois jour avant notre transformation, on était dans l'orphelinat. Il avait David qui arrêtait pas de m'intimider, mais un jour, il a commencer à venir me battre, il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle sinon il allait commencer à te battre, alors je n'ai rien dit. Et un jour tu a découvert qu'il me battait et tu lui a casser le nez en un mouvement. Tu a dit : " Si jamais, jamais je te revois lever le moindre petit doigt sur ma sœur je te jure sur la tête de dieux que tu va mourir. Et tu peux être sur que je vais prendre plein de plaisir à torturer juste avant de te tuer." Vous êtes les deux seuls personne qui le sais plus David, bien sur. J'ai toujours une cicatrice de lui. Il... Il a dit que j'allais toujours avoir un souvenir de lui." Elle se retourna et nous montra une ligne qui avait la forme d'un D. "Il m'a fait sa le jour avant que tu découvre qu'il me battait." Elle finit son histoire avec la voix tremblante et Samuel alla lui donner un gros câlin.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire du mal. Elle est trop gentille. Alors que Samuel lui donnait un câlin, il s'est écarté de sa sœur, a pris sa tête dans ces mains et s'est plier en deux. Charlotte et moi avons réagit de la même façons : nous sommes aller de chaque bord de lui pour voir comment il allait. Il s'est relever pas longtemps après et nous a dit : " inquiétez-vous pas, sa me fait ça depuis que vous avez commencé à venir me voir et me raconter des souvenir. Là je me souviens des deux moments que vous m'avez dit. Et Charlie, un chance que ce salaud est mort parce que j'aurais été lui botter le cul."

"C'est presque la même chose que tu m'a dit le jour suivant de notre transformation. " Elle sourit et on entendit le gong dehors.

"Quel dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir manger des bons tacos avec nous. " dis-je pour le taquiner un peu. Il me fit une grimace et nous lui dîmes au revoir.

"Ouf!" Dit ma meilleur amie. " tu n'est pas mieux de parler de cela à personne hein? Lilouu ! Tu est la seule fille a le savoir, Elizabeth et Melodie ne le savent même pas."

"Pfff! Comme si j'allais crier sa a tout le monde ! Tu me connais mieux que sa Louloutte ! "

Nous sommes aller manger. J'ai accompagné Charlotte a sa table parce que sa ne me tentait pas de la quitter et nous mangeâmes. Environs au milieu du dîner, Charlotte m'a frapper le coude et ma pointer dans la direction de Theo. Quand j'ai vue qu'est-ce que j'ai vue, j'ai commencé à bouillonner intérieurement.

* * *

PDV Théo:

Je mangeais tranquillement quand deux filles d'Aphrodite sont arrive. Il en avait une asiatique(devinez qui encore!) et une brunes. Elle commencèrent à flirter avec moi et a me demander plein de chose stupide. Comme par exemple toucher mes muscles ou leurs montrer où était ma cicatrice. Avant que j'aille pu réponde, Julie est arrivé avec Charlotte. Julie regardait les deux filles comme si c'était Cronos (lol). Julie fit la chose la plus surprenante du monde. Elle m'embrassa ! Devant tout le monde ! Elle se retourna ensuite devant les deux filles et dit : " vous allez bouger d'ici avant que je m'occupe de vous. " elle finit sa phrase avec un regard qui disait "dégage il m'appartient. " J'avais la bouge ouverte tellement j'était surpris.

"Ferme la bouge Theo ! " me lança ma sœur. "tu va avaler des mouche." Je fermais la bouge et regarda Julie pour la moindre explication, pas que sa me dérange non au contraire, mais j'aurais juste aimé l'embrasser avant que elle ne le fasse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour réponse et partit avec Charlie et qui au éclat.

Je remarquais, alors, que le Pavillon était en silence et que tout le monde nous regardait. C'était à mon tour de faire quelque chose de surprenant. Je me suis lever, est crié son nom, l'a attrapé par le bras et l'a embrasser devant tout le monde. Oupps... Elle va me tuer, mais c'est le moment qui compte non ? En parlant du moment je pense que c'était le meilleur de ma vie, sérieusement. La sensation de ces lèvres contre les miennes était la meilleur sensation du monde. On dirait que nos lèvres était fait pour aller ensemble. Après un moment je fus a court de souffle alors je m'éloigna d'elle, l'a regarda, dit : "tu m'appartiens aussi." Et la re-embrassa. J'ai entendu Charlotte crie de joie et sentis deux bras m'arracher de mon amoureuse. C'était Gabriel qui m'avait éloigner d'elle pour me féliciter.

Je peux vous dire que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

* * *

PDV Jessica:

Alors que tout le monde regardait mon frère embrasser mon frère, je suis aller voir le garçons d que j'aime. Arriver à l'infirmerie il me regarda bizarrement et me dit : "tu n'est pas en train de manger ?"

"Non, le dîner c'est transformer en bataille pour savoir à qui appartenait mon frère, si on peut dire cela, et après Theo est aller embrasser Julie. Pas que je trouver pas ça plaisant, mais c'est quand même mon frère la..."

"Ouais je te comprends. Si quelqu'un embrasserait Charlotte sois que je regarderais pas, sois j'irais battre le garçons qui la embrasser. Cependant, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi... Je sais pas si tu me comprend... Je sais que s'est ma sœur, mais j'ai aucun souvenir avec elle... C'est compliquer et je ne comprends rien ! Et je déteste sa ! C'est la pire chose qu'il peu arriver à un enfant d'Athena ne pas comprendre et grrrr! "

"Calme-toi Samuel. Les autres enfants d'Athena cherche une solution pour te faire retrouver la mémoire et aussi pour savoir pourquoi je suis la seule de qui tu te souviens."

"Hmmm moi je pense que je le sais... Mais je ne peux rien te dire. Tu vas le savoir un moment donné. " Il me dit cette phrase la avec un sourire comme si nous jouions a un jeu. Theo arriva alors que j'étais couché dans le lit de Samuel, a côté de lui, a lui raconter des moments qu'il avait vécu avec tout le monde.

"Annnnw trop mignon, mais je vais devoir voir séparer parce que Nous devons commencer les recherche sur l'autre meute. Alors, bye Samuel, on se reparle bientôt."

"Bye Théo et longue vie en passant avec Julie tu est mieux de ne pas la blesser sinon compte sur moi pour te péter la tronche."

"Je prends compte de ton avertissement. "

"Bye Jessica, revient me voir le plus vite que tu peux! "

"Bye Samuel." Je lui donna un bec sur la jour et partit.

* * *

Desoleeee pour le retard ! Mais niaiseuse que je suis j'ai supprimer mon chapitre alors qu'il était fini-,- maudit copier/coller/couper de merde ! Vive les iPods ! Hehehe:3

Bref avez-vous aimez se chapitre ? Et P'tite poulette correcte pour ton personnage et Theo ? :)

Ciaooo j'essaye de publier le plus vite possible !

-xxx- Charliee


End file.
